


Falling for a popstar - 6 years later

by kadma1990



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, Multi, a look in to the future, family outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma1990/pseuds/kadma1990
Summary: Jasmin and Phillip are waiting for the rest of their family to arrive.Jasmin lives in LA and has an amazing view to the Hollywood Sign. They look at it and but someone has forgotten about that special place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was rereading my Falling for a popstar fic, and then this little thing accured to me.
> 
> If you haven't read it, then i suggest that you read it first, otherwise it might not make sense.

6 years later 

 

“Jas, are you sure they’ll be here soon?” Phillip asked. 

“Yes Phil. Pap called an hour ago and told me that they would be here in an hour’s time, so they should be here soon,” Jasmin said. 

"Excuse me, miss Stylinson?” a young boy asked. 

“Hi. What’s your name?” Jasmin asked. 

“My na-name is pa-Patrick,” this boy Patrick said. 

“So nice to meet you Patrick. Do you want a picture and an autograph?” Jasmin asked. 

“If i-it wouldn’t be too much trouble,” Patrick said. 

“Not at all,” Jasmin said. Patrick opened his camera and they took a selfie. Jasmin signed his t-shirt and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Patrick thanked her and was on his way. 

“It’s weird that people recognize you,” Phillip said. 

“How? Is it weird that people recognise dad and pap?” Jasmin asked. 

“No, okay never mind. You’re in the Bizz as well I get it, but it’s still weird sometimes,” Phillip said. 

“I get it Phil. All of our lives, we’ve been used to people recognising our parents and now I’m a singer songwriter too. But you have to admit, my voice does sound okay,” Jasmin said. 

“It sounds more than okay. You have the voice of an angel,” Louis said and walked up and hugged his daughter. 

“Just like your dad,” Harry said and kissed her forehead. 

“Thanks. You truly are the best parents anyone could have,” Jasmin said. 

“Pap, someone is getting heavy,” James said when he slowly approached them. 

“Here, I’ll take her. Why were you even carrying her James?” Harry asked when he took a sleeping Ariel from him. 

“She asked him to,” Oliver said when he arrived. 

“It’s so great to have the entire family here,” Jasmin said. 

“Well of course princess. You’re turning 25,” Louis said then realised something. 

“What’s wrong hon?” Harry asked. 

“I just realised something,” Louis said. 

“What?” Harry asked. 

“I’m turning 50 in two years,” Louis said. 

“You do my love,” Harry said and kissed his temple. 

“We’re getting old Haz,” Louis said. 

“Now now, we’re only as old as we feel,” Harry said. 

“That’s right pap. Dad, you may turn 48, but you’re still young. Plus, how many 48 year old men do you know who’s as fit as you?” Jasmin asked. 

“There are some out there. Plus, your sister is giving me a run for her money. I have to be fit for that little livewire,” Louis said. 

“Well, she does take after her sister,” Harry said and winked to Jasmin. 

“Well I’m sorry for being such a menace. Luckily for you I don’t live at home anymore,” Jasmin said and tried to sound offended. 

“Never apologise Jas! We love you and your papa is just trying to be funny, which he’s not doing a very good job off,” Louis said. 

“I’m hilarious I’ll have you know!” Harry said. 

“Dads? It’s not that I don’t enjoy staying down here but can we please go inside?” Phillip asked. 

“Of course Phil,” Harry said. 

The family of 7 went inside Jasmin’s building and went over to the elevators. They went up with all of their luggage and got to Jasmin’s floor. They went down to her door and she opened up and they all went in. 

“Pap, you can lay her on my bed in here,” Jasmin said and led the way. 

“Holy crap Jas, you have the most amazing view,” Oliver said. 

“Oli, language,” Harry said when him and Jasmin returned. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty lucky. That spot right there where James is sitting. That is my favourite spot in the morning. I make a cup of tea and sit down and drink it while looking at the Hollywood sign,” Jasmin said. 

Louis and Harry went over and looked out. 

“You know hon, if you squint your eyes, you can just about see it,” Louis said. 

“See what love?” Harry asked. 

“Don’t tell me, you’ve forgotten about it,” Louis said. 

“Forgotten about what?” Harry asked. 

“Okay, that’s it. Ari’s staying up late tonight and then the whole family are going on a little outing tonight,” Louis said. 

“Where to dad?” Jasmin asked. 

“Oh you’ll see. Does anyone know when the sun sets?” Louis asked. 

“It sets at 8.24 pm,” Phillip said. 

“Thanks Phil. Okay, so this is what we do, we go out to dinner, then off on the outing,” Louis said. 

“Well it’s 4.30 pm now, so maybe we should grab an early dinner?” Oliver asked. 

“Good idea Oli. I’ll go wake your sister up,” Harry said and was about to go towards the bedroom. 

“No need papa, I’m up,” Ariel said. 

“How did you sleep my pretty princess?” Harry asked. 

“Good. It was a good nap. Where are we going?” Ariel asked. 

“Daddy is taking us out for dinner then on an outing,” Harry said. 

“I love outings,” Ariel said and fell down on the sofa that Phillip, Oliver and Jasmin were sitting on. 

“Ari, do you want me to carry you?” Phillip asked. 

“Would you Philly?” Ariel asked. 

“Of course. Haven’t seen my baby sister in so long,” Phillip said and got up. 

“I’m not a baby,” Ariel said and lifted her arms for Phil to lift her. 

“You will always be our baby, no matter how old you are,” Harry said and kissed her cheek. 

“You will always be our babies, no matter what,” Louis said. 

“Dad, should we get going?” James asked. 

“Yes J,” Louis said. 

They put on their coats and shoes and went down to the parking garage. They went over to Jasmin’s mini bus and everyone got in. They put their seat belts on and Louis drove them down Hollywood Boulevard. 

“Look love, it’s the Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel,” Louis said. 

“Yeah. We’ve created some good memories in there,” Harry said, and put his hand on Louis’ thigh. 

“Heeey, there’s kids in the car,” Jasmin said. 

“I know, aren’t I allowed to lay my hand on my husband’s thigh?” Harry asked. 

“As long as it stays there,” Jasmin said. 

“Of course. We would never do that in front of you kids. Kiss yes, but never more,” Harry said. 

 

They drove to a restaurant on the Boulevard. Luckily there were a table for 7. They ate their dinner and there were a few glances their way. Either because of the fact that they were Harry and Louis, but maybe also because of how famous Jasmin had become. 

When it was 7.45 Louis paid and they got to the car. 

“Now is everyone ready for our little family outing?” Louis asked. Everyone was ready. 

“I just have to do one small thing,” Louis said and grabbed the scarf from around Harry’s neck. 

“Love what are you doing?” Harry asked. 

“Well, I want it to be a surprise for you,” Louis said. He tied the scarf around his head so he couldn't see and drove off. 

Louis pulled up and saw that it was as peaceful and quiet as the last time they were here. 

“Stay put in the car while I show this to papa,” Louis said. He got out and went over to Harry’s side. He opened the door and guided him out. 

“Are you ready love?” Louis asked. 

“Yes dear,” Harry said. Louis took the scarf off and Harry gasped. How on earth could he have forgotten about his safe place? His favourite place in all of LA. He turned towards Louis and grabbed his hands. 

“Thank you for bringing me back here my love. I don’t know how I could have forgotten about this place,” Harry said. 

“Well, we did agree to bring Jas up here when she’s old enough. She is, and she has 4 other siblings as well,” Louis said. 

“Yes. I love you so much Lou,” Harry said. 

“I love you too Haz,” Louis said and pulled his husband in for a long, tender kiss. 

“Is it safe for us to come out now?” Jasmin asked. 

“Yes. The sun should set soon,” Louis said. 

They all got out. Louis and Harry sat down on the hood of the car while the kids sat down on the bench. 

“Wauw this is so beautiful. I’ve never known this existed,” Jasmin said. 

“Not many does. I’ve never seen anyone up here,” Harry said. 

“You’ve been here before pap?” James asked. 

“Yes. This is my favourite spot and I were the one to show your dad this, back when we were fooling around,” Harry said. 

“Love, do you remember the last time we were here?” Louis asked. 

“I do. You were carrying Jas, and it was at this particular place that she revealed her name to us,” Harry said. 

“I did what?” Jasmin asked. 

“We were talking about names for you and agreed on two names and were going to choose between them when you were born, when your dad had this warmth spread through all of his body, and felt that you told him what your name would be,” Harry said. 

“And that has happened with every single one of you. We have always let you pick your own names, even though you’ve never been aware of it.” Louis said. 

“Aaaw daaads! We really couldn’t have asked for better parents,” Phillip said. 


End file.
